Reginaldo Primo
Reginaldo Primo (Rio de Janeiro, 24 de junho de 1971) é um dublador brasileiro. Reginaldo Primo começou a dublar em 1995, na Herbert Richers, ele começou por indicação de Teresa Anquetim, a mãe de Charles Emmanuel (que também começou nesse ano), seu professor foi Newton da Matta, e desde então Reginaldo Primo é dublador. Reginaldo Primo dirige dublagens na Wan Macher. Biografia Reginaldo Primo nasceu em 24/06/1971, no Rio de Janeiro. Começou a dublar em 1995, no Rio de Janeiro, e dubla desde então. Atualmente trabalha na maioria dos estudios cariocas principais, incluindo Delart, Som de Vera Cruz, MG Estudios, Beck Studios, Cinevideo, Wan Macher, Double Sound, Gigavoxx, Alcateia, Visom Digital e Rio Art. Carreira * Policial Phillips '''em Toy Story de Terror * '''Porquinho '''em Toy Story 3, Curtas Toy Story e Toy Story 4 * '''Grem (Gremlin) '''em Carros 2 * '''Comandante McCrea '''em WALL·E * '''Tiny em Angry Birds: O Filme * Beta '''em Up: Altas Aventuras e A Missão Especial do Dug * '''Coran '''em Voltron Legendary Defender * '''Dean Winchester em Sobrenatural * Tropeço em A Família Addams * Bud Ditchwater em Bee Movie: A História de uma Abelha * Steve Murphy '''em Narcos * '''Martin Riggs em Maquina Mortífera: A Série * Peter Highman em Um Parto de Viagem * Frank Castle/Justiceiro '''em Demolidor e O Justiceiro * '''Chris Argent '''na série Lobo Adolescente * Todos os Personagens de '''Jaime Camil * Danny Delgado em Power Ranger: Força Animal * Tenente Matthias em Frozen 2 * Alam Smith em Starstruck * Príncipe Zuko em Avatar: A Lenda de Aang * Sombra o Ouriço (Shadow the Hedgehog, no original) em Sonic X * Lorde Tráidor em Pac-Man e as Aventuras Fantasmagóricas * Lyle Wainfleet em Avatar * Ozônio em Pets: A Vida Secreta dos Bichos e Pets: A Vida Secreta dos Bichos 2 * General Magnus Kane em Princess Protection Program * Jerry Russo em Os Feitiçeiros de Waverly Place e Os Feitiçeiros de Waverly Place: O Filme * Anthony Rester em Death Note * Adam West e Scott Hamilton em Os Padrinhos Mágicos * Dolph em Os Simpsons * Jazz em Transformers * Yoshitsune em Appleseed: Ex Machina * Blader DJ em Beyblade: Metal Fusion * Blader DJ '''em Beyblade: Metal Masters * '''Bob Poundmax em Gungrave * Loki '''em Os Vingadores * '''Orm em Aquaman * Logan Fell em The Vampire Diaries * Walden Schmidt em Two and a Half Men * Santiago Lopes em As tontas não vão ao céu * Tumeric '''em A Little Snow Fairy Sugar * '''Vince em Velozes e Furiosos * Luis Fernando Santander em Preciosa * Alexandre Ramírez em Manancial * Adolfo Solis em Amor Real * Steve Williams '''em Brickleberry * '''Oliver Hudson (Adan) em Rules of Engagement * Rene Gube (Mike "Threepeat" Wen) em Ground Floor (O Andar de Baixo) * Brian Smith (Zack Johnson) em The Big Bang Theory * Murray, A Múmia em Hotel Transilvânia * Robocop (Alex Murphy) em Robocop (2014) * Wade Wilson/Deadpool em Deadpool (2016), Deadpool 2 e Era uma Vez um Deadpool *'Raymond Palmer/A.T.O.M '''em Arrow e DC's Legends of Tomorrow *'Superman/Clark Kent em Superman: O Retorno *'Eddie Thawne ' em The Flash *'''Hanzo Shimada em Overwatch *'Alex Karev' em Grey's Anatomy *'Esteban Martínez' em Super Shore *'Fernando Mendiola '''em A Feia Mais Bela *'Mac Taylor em CSI NY *'''Major em Izombie *'Gunz Lazar' e Sábio em Bakugan: O Ímpeto do Mechtanium *'Mordomo Jean' em Miraculous: As Aventuras de Ladybug *'Estrela Polar' e Psyphon em Ben 10 *'Tano, a hiena' em A Guarda do Leão Categoria:Nascidos nos anos 70 Categoria:Dubladores Categoria:Dubladores do Brasil Categoria:Dubladores do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Dubladores de vilões Categoria:Naturais do Rio de Janeiro (cidade)